


The Dinner Party

by ChronicWriterGirl



Series: Friends with Benefits [4]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Beta Read, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erykah is dreading going to a dinner party thrown by close friends but a surprise visitor shows up and makes the night worth while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My shadow danced across the tiles of my shower wall the rotation of R&B keeping me upbeat and dancing as I slid into the hot water of my bath tub. Tonight was the dreaded dinner party but I had already made peace with the fact that I would probably be one of, if not the only single person there. Albeit frustrating at first I decided I was going to make the most of this situation and treat myself.

“Amerie’s 1 Thing” came through the sound system as I towel off I sing along with her not caring that my notes are a bit sharper than hers as I head into my closet. I pull through many different outfits until I find the two things I have been looking for my navy blue skirt with suspenders and my long sleeved black mid drift top.

I toss both of the items on the bed and finish with my after bath routine putting lotion on my skin, spritzing myself with a little perfume, and dressing up in my sexiest pair of underwear. My curves look amazing enclosed in the deep emerald and black lace of my bra and panty set. I pull on my shirt and step into my skirt before I tackle taking my hair out of the bantu knots I put them in the night before.

The curls are tightly coiled I play with them until they are loose and hanging around my face. I moisturize my face before lining my eyes with black eyeliner, and rouge my lips smacking them together to get a perfect coat on my lips.

Grabbing a pair of long black socks out of the dresser drawer I roll them up my legs. I pull my black oxfords with the heel from under the bed and step into them. Catching a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror I twirl around when” Beyonce’s Partition” comes on. Right now I am really feeling myself it is then that I decide then to take a picture and send it to Michael.

Posing in the mirror with my lips puckered and my ass poked out I take a picture and add the text _I wish you were here_ and then hit send. Looking at the clock I realize that I should’ve left 10 minutes ago to make it on time for the party. Grabbing the bowl of banana pudding that I made for dessert off of the kitchen table, and pulling my jacket off of the coat rack I head out the door. The phone buzzes in my pocket as I’m locking up my apartment. It’s a picture of Michael playfully holding his chest with the caption _you’re killing me_ I smile and continue on my way to the party.

The sky is a glow of deep orange and purple as day turns to night. Fall is in the air the scent of burning wood is fragrant in the wind while leaves fall all around brown, red, and orange. I pull up to a heavily decorated brownstone and think to myself _Mark and Diane have really outdone themselves_ admiring all of their efforts to make their house look all fall festive as humanly possible.

Walking up to the door I pass by two guys the one whistles when he walks by I turn my head at the sounds and he shout out “Hey cutie” to me. I smile and start up the steps to the house as I get to the door I can hear the loud voices of the guests. Ringing the doorbell I tap my feet anxiously as I wait for someone to answer the door.

Right now I really wish Michael were here I think just as the door opens “Erykah, Hi” Diane says warmly moving aside to let me in the house. “Hey Diane, I brought the banana pudding” I say a bit awkwardly walking into the house suddenly feeling bad about being apprehensive. “Thank you, I can take that for you and show you into the dining room where everyone is” she takes the container from me and I follow her down the hallway.

The inside of the house is just as decorated as the outside candles illuminate the sconces in full fall regale of orange, yellow, and black. The delicious aroma of food has the hall filled. Upon entering the dining room conversations come to a halt and everyone’s attention is on me the new person in the room. Diane introduces me to the room before showing me to my chair the conversations start up again once I sit.

There is a nice spread of appetizers and alcoholic beverages my favorite things. I place a few stuffed mushrooms on my plate, and pour myself a glass of Riesling. I nibble on the mushrooms internally gushing over how scrumptious they are when Diane sits down next to me. “So Erykah what have you been up to?”  “Not much just the usual working all of the time” not entirely true but I didn’t need Diane all in my business. “Well that’s good, have you introduced yourself to Joshua yet?” she asks gesturing to the ginger haired fellow sitting next to me.

The amount of control that I have over my irritation is amazing, I should have known that at some point during the night she was going to try and set me up with somebody.  I plaster on a fake smile “No Diane I haven’t” “You really should” she whispers and continues “He’s newly divorced and also in the music industry, I’m sure you’ll hit it off you both have a lot in common.” The urge to roll my eyes is strong I take a sip of the Riesling hoping that it’ll help me keep my cool.

Diane stands to go into the kitchen and pats Josh on her way out “This is the girl Erykah that I was telling you about, she does A&R for Matador records” she winks at me and leaves us to talk. This is the part I hate about their parties she always tries to set me up with someone.  “So A&R huh, how do you like that?” his voice is deep and a bit gravelly I’m sure he smokes. “I love it you hear some really good undiscovered music” I take another sip of my drink. Diane stands in the kitchen doorway looking hopeful that something will click between the two of us.

I eat another mushroom before continuing the conversation not trying to be rude and all. “Diane said that you are in the industry too, what do you do?” “I play guitar and sing in a band called The Queens” he replies. “Is your band any good?” he smiles at me “I think we are, you should come check us out sometime” he suggests. “I just might” I smile back at him I gotta give Diane credit he isn’t hard on the eyes. Even sitting you can tell he’s tall, his arms are littered with various tattoos, he is not thin but he’s not fat either just in the middle, and his eyes are a brilliant blue.

Diane comes out carrying a large roaster pan “Dinner is served” Mark loudly proclaims to all of us. She grabs a few more dishes from the kitchen and sets them out upon the table I turn to Josh saying “Bon apetite” he raises his glass to me we cheer and then start filling our plates with the delicious meal that Diane has laid out.

Even though she can be a pain in the ass Diane is an amazing cook everything is so damn delectable, and savory. I quickly finish my first plate and fill up another not caring about how many calories or carbs I’m in taking. Conversations are now at a minimum as everyone is stuffing their face “I hope you all saved room for dessert” Diane announces in a sing song voice going back into the kitchen. Josh pats his stomach with a sad face “I’m not sure I can eat anymore” I snort laughing at his playful display “The feeling is mutual” I slide my empty plate away from me as the doorbell rings.

“Dinner’s practically over, I wonder who that could be?” Mark says getting up from the head of the table I shrug even though the question wasn’t directed at me and pour myself a glass of the dessert wine. As Diane comes out of the kitchen carrying an assortment of sweet treats her face lights up “Michael it’s about time that you got here” she says excitedly.

My heart is a flutter as I slowly turn my head to look in the direction she is staring. There he stands next to Mark looking all handsome as usual, he exudes sex appeal. His hair and beard are a bit longer than the last time I saw him, he’s kept it that way because of a movie he’s been working on.  I give him the once over letting my eyes linger on his jeans, I smile at how nicely they fit before my eyes trail up the rest of his body. When our eyes meet he stares deeply at me, I blush knowing that he noticed me checking him out.

Michael hands over his gift of wine to Mark with apologies for being so tardy before he comes and sits down next to me. My face is warm and it’s not just from the wine I’m drinking, our phone conversation from the other day is on repeat in my mind. “Hello Erykah, you look lovely tonight” his warm breath tickles my ear. The warmth from my face spreads throughout my body as I turn to him, he’s smiling innocently enough but his gaze is heated obviously our conversation is still on his mind too.

“Hey Mike, fancy seeing you here I thought you were working across the sea” “Well I couldn’t miss Mark and Diane’s party, what kind of friend would I be if I did that?” he questions playfully. I roll my eyes at his last comment, but I am more than happy that he is here. “Also before I forget thanks for sending me that photo love, it was very inspiring” he nips at my ear sending a chill up my spine. I smile coyly at him “I’m glad that you found me inspiring” “Oh Erykah, you just don’t know what you do to me, I will hear you call me daddy before the end of the night you can bet on that” he finishes our private conversation rejoining the conversations going around the table.

I put my hand on my chest feeling the rapid beat of my heart, my body feels hot his words have left me feeling like a puddle of goo. _Oh my god this man is about to fuck the shit out of me tonight_ the thought flows through my brain leaving my stomach a flutter with excitement.

Falling back into a conversation with Josh and someone whose name I didn’t catch I try to turn my attention away from Michael then I feel fingers gingerly caress my left thigh. I pause mid-sentence caught off guard by the intrusion before I clear my throat, and continue what I was saying.  I look nonchalantly to my left only to find Michael eating from his plate innocently enough, while his fingers continue their slow ascent along the inside of my thigh.

He thumbs at my garter I take another quick glance at him and notice the slow smirk forming on his lips. He leans towards me “Did you wear those for me?” I smile and shake my head no “There for me” I say softly. His smile grows and he turns attention back to his food while keeping his hand on my thigh.

No one knows his hand is tucked in my lap, and the secret of it has me so fucking wet. Michael starts to inch his hand up higher and higher, I do my best to control my breathing and facial expressions not trying to let anyone know what he’s doing to me. I am unable to stop the shiver that rolls up my spine as his fingers trace the lace that is covering my nether lips. “Is everything ok?” Josh asks concerned, I play it off with a smile “Yeah I’m fine thanks just caught a chill is all”.

As our conversation continues I feel Mike sneak his fingers into my panties, he strokes my sensitive lips parting them ever so gently. It’s a wonder I don’t jump out of my chair when his finger connects with my clit. He makes tantalizingly slow circles on the tip I clear my throat and raise my hips slightly glancing over at him to gauge his reaction. Truly he is an amazing actor carrying on with the other guests while his fingers toy with my pussy.

My resolve is slowly melting there is only so much sweet torture I can take. I’m half listening to Josh and evasdropping on Michael and Diane’s conversation as he slips his fingers out of me. “Michael are you enjoying the dessert” I hear Diane ask him, he dips the finger that was just in me into his bowl of banana pudding, and then places it in his mouth “It’s absolutely delicious” he finishes his statement by looking at me.

I push away from the table excusing myself to the bathroom needing a moment to cool down before I make a fool of myself in front of everyone seated at the table. As I close the door to the bathroom I lean against it and let out a breath that I hadn’t even realized I was holding. My clit is pulsating like the beat of a drum I was so close out to cumming out there. I raise a shaky hand to turn on the light, and go over to the sink to splash my face with cold water.

There’s a knock at the door that is so soft I almost don’t hear it “Someone is in here” I say only seconds later to have the stranger knock again a little harder than before. “Erykah let me in” Michael loudly whispers. I hurry over to the door opening it for him “What the hell…” I start to question only to be silenced by his lips, and his body pushing mine against the door. We separate for a moment to catch our breaths “Are you trying to get us caught” he pulls me in closer to him “ Right now I really don’t give a fuck, you send me that picture and expect me not to do something to you” he finishes capturing my lips with his.

Michaels tongue invades my mouth tasting sweet and tart from the wine and dessert.  I fall into the kiss my hands roam his body, stopping at his messy ginger locks to give them a gentle tug. He growls into my mouth the vibration makes my nipples harden. His hands trail up my stocking covered legs fiddling with the garters he successfully unfastens them without out ripping them. He moves his face from mine giving me breathing room.  Mike gestures down at the garter belt “I don’t care what you say, those are for me” and then gathers me in his arms and carries me over to the sink counter.

I lean back against the mirror and rest my hands on my lap. He leers at me hungrily parting my legs open, my garter belt already being unfastened made it easy for him to pull down my underwear. Michael holds my lace panties to his nose and sniffs them heavily before pocketing them. He has my full attention as he slides down to the ground so that he is at eye level with my cunt.

He leans forward and kisses my nether lips just as passionately as he did my other lips. I take a deep breath thrilled and in disbelief that this is happening at Mark and Diane’s party. His tongue laps along my slit, hitting my clit on its slow descent.  I drawl out “Shittt” my body relaxing more as he uses his fingers to part my tender petals, and swirls his tongue tortuously slow over my stem.  He mumbles against my skin “You taste so fuckin good love” and continues to lick and suck at me until I am on the verge of busting my lip because I’m biting it so hard.

Michael stares at me deeply, stroking my sweet spot continuously with his tongue causing me to come undone. My body convulses as I fight the urge to howl and scream because of how good this man has me feeling.  I tightly grip his hair between my fingers and thrust my wet cunt in his face, trying to keep his tongue concentrated on one spot. “Michael, Michael, Michael” I chant repeatedly like his name is some sacred hymn, my body a bundle of electric nerves tingling from the orgasm he just gave me.

He stands up from between my thighs a satisfied smile on his damp face.  Michael uses his finger to wipe away the remenants of me from his face and sucks on the digit as though it were the most delicious thing in the world.  Another shiver runs through me watching him enjoy my taste so much “Oh my god, you are trying to kill me” I jokingly jest once I regain my breathing. “You started it by sending me that photo” he leans into me getting closer to me so that our faces are only inches apart, I can smell myself on him.

“So, you really liked it huh” I smirk at him feeling confident “Erykah, you have no idea but you will before the night is over” he kisses me tenderly nuzzling his nose against mine.  I pull away from him reluctantly knowing that we both need to leave this bathroom without drawing attention to ourselves. “We should probably get back to the party. I’ll leave the bathroom first” he nods in agreement with my plan. I grab the door knob to leave and he pulls me back to him giving me one more kiss to hold me over the rest of the dinner. “Michael make sure you wipe my lipstick off your mouth before you come back to the party” he smiles at me rubbing a hand over his reddened lips as I shut the door behind me.

The party is still in full swing as I sit back down at the table. Everyone is talking so loudly I’m sure they didn’t even hear us. I glance over at Josh who stares at me concernedly “Is everything alright?” _everything is better than alright it’s fantastic_  I think to myself before answering “I’m fine I just ate a little too much”. Josh and I continue our conversation where it left off I’m laughing at one of his tour horror stories when my phone starts to vibrate. It’s a text message from Michael saying _let me take you back to my hotel room so I can hear you call me daddy_. I cross my legs trying to douse the tingling and text back _let’s go_.

Michael strolls back into the party checking his phone and apologizing for taking so long to smoke his cigarette. He sits down next to me and falls into another conversation it takes all of my energy to pay attention to Josh talking. I feel my phone buzz again and I excuse myself from the conversation to check it there’s another text message from Michael _tell them you’re leaving and I’ll offer to walk you out_. I put the phone back in my purse “Josh it was nice meeting you, but I think I’m about to call it a night” “That’s a shame I had a really good time talking to you tonight” he says to which I reply “Likewise” I get out of my seat and say good night to everyone. Like we planned Michael offers to walk me to my car which I happily accept, we gather our jackets and he gooses me once were outside.

“Where are you staying” I ask unlocking the car doors “At the Butler hotel do you know where it is?” I nod getting into the car knowing exactly where it is. He lays a hand on my thigh and traces his finger up the inside of it slipping his finger between the folds of my bare sex. “Fuck” I mutter my body greedy and wanting more. I put the pedal to the metal and a ten minute car ride becomes a five minute one.


	2. Chapter 2

“Somebodies eager” he remarks as we get out of the car and walk up to the hotel. I pinch his ass and wink at him linking arms going into the hotel. It’s quaint but stylish and very low key much like Michael. We hurry over to the elevators like naughty school children once inside he hits the button for his floor and then corners me. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into me, he licks my bottom lip seeking entrance I part my lips and slide my tongue over and around his.

His hardness bumps against my stomach I reach down and palm him he groans into my mouth and tweaks my nipple. The bell dings alerting us that the elevator has made it to our floor hesistantly we separate not even attempting to fix our appearance because no one should be in the hall. I follow behind him unsure what room number is his. He stops abruptly in the middle of the hall and I bump into him he starts to laugh “Hold on were almost inside” I mumble “Smart ass” and smack him on the rear as he opens the door.

The room is dimly lit only the lights of the city illuminate it he’s on me as soon as the door closes. “And you call me eager” is all I’m able to say before his kisses mute me. Michael’s hands wander underneath my skirt caressing my bottom. I moan against his soft lips slipping my hands between us blindly trying to unbuckle his pants. He places kisses along my jawline moving further down to nip and suckle at my neck. My attempt at unbuckling his pants is successful I slide them over his slender hips and he kicks them off to the side.

The boxers barely contain his erection I pull them down and hold him firmly in my hands. His kisses slide lower bordering on the collar of my turtleneck. With a frustrated sigh he pulls away from me “Take off your clothes” he says breathless. He takes a seat in the chair closest to the window as I unfasten the straps of my suspenders. I hurriedly try to take off my clothes but he calls to me softly saying “Slower”. I smirk “Would you like me to strip for you?” his answer is a drawn out “Yess” I take my time removing my skirt kicking it at him when it reaches the floor. He catches it before it hits him and drops it on the ground.

Michael slides his hand down to his rock hard cock and strokes it slowly up and down enticing me as I slip out of my turtle neck. I try to be a tease removing my bra but he’s doing a better job at it than I am “Fuck this” I say aloud crossing the room so that I’m in front of him. “What was that” he asks I don’t even answer him I kneel down between his spread legs and watch as his hand fists his thick cock and lick my lips. “Feed me Michael, I want to taste you” he says nothing rubbing his cock one last time before he rubs the engorged head against my wet lips.

I try to swallow him whole choking a little bit on his length “Ohh…Fuck” he breathes out letting his head fall back against the chair. I dampen even more at the sounds of his moans as I try to show him what I’ve been waiting to do to him since he left. His hips rise to meet my mouth forcing me to take more and more of him. “Good god girl your about to make me cum” he strains between breathes I continue moving faster and faster trying to bring him when he thrusts into my mouth and holds my head down so that I am swallowing his full length.

I relax my throat as long as I can before my gag reflex catches up with me I lightly tap his thigh to signal that I need air. He moves his hand so I can move my head “Come here” he growls and pulls me into his lap. Our lips crash together in a wet, hot kiss as his hands roam all over my body I put my hands between us and rub his thickness against my slick entrance. He lightly bites my lip “Stop being a fucking tease” he mutters gruffly it’s then that I impale myself onto his cock. I stay still relishing the feel of him he moves his hands down my back firmly gripping my ass urging me to move.

My muscles clench around him fluttering against his length Michael holds onto me and moves us so that I’m laying down on the floor. He smirks at the look of surprise on my face the sudden movement has caught me off guard. Mike plunges back into to me filling me to the brim I scratch his back and whimper against his neck.  His hips stir slowly so deep within me, my soft whimpers turn into cries of pleasure. “I’ve missed this baby” the hairs of his moustache tickle against my ear “Oh god so have I you’re so deep in me” I lick his ear lobe as he continues the circular motion with his hips driving me crazy.

“You feel so good love, so tight and wet” his words coax me to roll my hips against him harder throwing off his rhythm. He takes the hint and starts to pound into me relentlessly “That’s it Daddy fuck this pussy” his face contorts making him look more primal and he pulls out of me “Turn over and let Daddy hit it from the back”. My clit throbs at his words I turn over on my stomach anticipating the wide girth of his cock plunging back into me.

He caresses my ass softly placing kisses upon it I sigh with a little bit of frustration I want him inside of me as if reading my mind he smacks me hard on the rear making me gasp excitedly at the different sensation. The spot that Michael hits is super sensitive now he runs his hands over it I shudder at the feeling. He smacks my other cheek but instead of rubbing this one his hips slam against mine. The words that leave my mouth are incoherent I don’t even know what I’m saying.

I throw it back at him and gyrate my hips to meet his thrusts “Michael yes just like that fuck this is so good” his grip on my hips tightens “Yess baby open up for me and take it all”. He grabs my arms and pulls me up against his chest, his hands slip down my body one holds my breast and the other continues further south between my thighs. Mike pounds into me while his finger circles around my pulsating bud “Whose pussy is it Erykah” he growls into my ear “It’s yours Michael all yours” he kisses the side of my face. “That’s right baby girl, now cum for me” he increases the speed of his fingers on my clit I clutch him deep within and that’s when my body does something it’s never done before it squirts. I am propelled into the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had.

“You are so nasty babe, I love it” he kisses along my neck I’m breathless and my body feels boneless if he wasn’t holding me up I’d be lying face first on the floor. His cock still moves within me softly allowing me to recuperate.  “I want you to cum inside me” I whisper looking back at him he pulls out of me and takes my hand leading me over to the full length window. “Lean against the glass love” I do as he asks and press my warm body against the cool glass pane. I arch my back rubbing my ass against his hardness.

“Make me cum darling” he slides into me and I use my position to move back and forth across his length. I back into him as though I’m dancing my ass claps against his thigh “Erykah how do you feel so fucking incredible” he leans his head against my shoulder and bites it increasing his thrusts. Michael reaches around and places his hand between my legs caressing my clit and sending me closer to orgasm #2. “Oh fuck….” I start to whine my own moans cutting off my train of thought “Oh my god that’s it girl cum with me” he encourages me moving deeper within me two more times before making a final thrust that floods me with his hot seed.

The glass has fogged up and we stand there trying to catch our breaths. This man between my legs and the city skyline are the perfect end to my day. “So I have a quick question for you”  “And that would be” he asks in return “Did you buy the plane ticket before or after we had phone sex”.  I can feel him smiling against back “Before I couldn’t let you endure Mark and Diane all by yourself, and risk them setting you up with some bloke”. I smile at his response happy to know that I could make him travel thousands of miles just to keep me company, and that he was a little possessive of me.

Michael slowly withdraws himself from me I turn around and pull him in for a long slow kiss “Thank you for coming to my rescue” I say when we part “For you anytime” he playfully punches my arm. “You know what would be really good right now”  “I don’t know love but I bet you’re about to tell me” he responds. “A nice hot bath and some room service” “That does sound good and then we could have round 2” he makes a ding, ding sound and picks me up and carries me into the bathroom.

Lying there in bed after our bubble bath, room service feast, and so many orgasms that I lost count I realize while watching Michael sleep that I have fallen completely and utterly in love with him.

_Shit now why did I go and do that_ I think to myself as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
